Lightrider
Lady Lightrider (The Team) *'Street Name: '''Lady Lightrider (formerly just Lightrider) *'Metatype: 'Elf (''Homo sapiens nobilis) *'Origin: '''Minnesota(?) *'Affiliations: 'The Team , The Pain , The Crop Circle , later the Riverwalkers *'Specialties: 'Fully trained mage (Minnesota State Magic Certification), Path of the Traveler. Getting to the bottom of Lady Lightrider's story is a little difficult. Not because she refuses to discuss it. Quite the opposite, Lightrider is all too eager to impart the secrets of her origins on any who would ask. Its just that every time she does so, its a different story. Is she the daughter of magical researchers who left the 'educational-industrial-entertainment complex' to teach students in a commune in southern Minnesota? Is she a runaway from a forced marriage among the Lake of the Woods enclave of Elves? Is she in exile from the Manitou of Niswi-mishkodewinan for accusing a tribal leader of practicing toxic magic? A survivor of the Bug Spirits of Chicago ? A reincarnated Princess from the Fourth Age? I sure as drek don't know. And at this point, I don't know that she does either. Several sources seem to remember first meeting her as a penniless MSUM grad student palling around with Roadwork in her early days (the early 60's). When Roadwork formed The Team, it was her pal and partner-in-crime, now calling herself "Lightrider" she called on first (later adding the local sports hero "The Thunder " as their third member). She embraced the identity of a Shadowrunner with both hands and involved herself in every underground scene she could reach, doing independent jobs for the Prairie Public Underground , and Initiating with The Crop Circle , back to the land Biodynamic farmers, even living off-the-grid with them on their commune for awhile before falling out with them over causes nobody has ever made totally clear. She had been associated with a bewildering array of spiritual traditions, from Asatru to Midewiwin to even riding around with the Amazon Cabs for awhile to learn something about the Omame Xapiripe, all the while framing it as part of her Elven Spirituality, that exploring other Paths is part of the Traveler's Path she is on. Recently she has taken to seeking out Riverlings and exploring the depths of the Rivering way, even seeking to initiate into the elusive circle of Riverwalkers who practice it. She has also started calling herself 'Lady' Lightrider, upon, she has said, some kind of spiritual revelation although she's been no more clear on what that is than she has been about where she's from. A patron and superfan of the Fargo Pain Rollerball team, she is a regular at the Dike and is close personal friends with much of the team and the Dike's owner 'Lilith Wolf'. She has, at various times, been romantically linked to both Winnipeg 's own Golden Boy and the Dike's Lilith Wolf. ''On 7/4/75 Lightrider's body, along with the rest of The Team, was found on the banks of [[the Red River] , dead. The Anderson family of Owatonna MN has sued the Region 3 government for possession of her body, naming it as that of Maureen Darla Anderson, their daughter, with the Region 3 government making the counter-claim that the body isn't in their possession] Return to: The Team Category:Underworld Category:Magic Category:People Category:Elf Category:Shadowrunner